In some networks, such as optical and broadband access networks, various network element (NE) objects are provisioned, monitored, and/or cross-connected using management protocols, such as Transaction Language 1 (TL1). Accordingly, management protocol messages, such as TL1 commands, are passed between the NEs and the network management system. The messages comprise management commands and/or functions for configuring objects or entities associated with the NEs, such as cards, ports, connections, etc. The commands comprise Access Identifiers (AIDs) that are used to specify the NE objects or entities, for example for provisioning purposes. Typically, the time needed for parsing AIDs for provisioning, monitoring, and/or cross-connecting the NEs can be affected by the length of AIDs. Configuring new objects or entities, such as for new provider equipment or network components, using new AID formats should meet a qualification process for Operations Systems Modification of Intelligent Network Elements (OSMINE). The OSMINE qualification process is developed and standardized by Telcordia Technologies to ensure compatibility with various operating systems.